Finding Their Silver Lining
by kandij
Summary: Harry and Ginny's personal life is beginning to falter.Then, when Harry is sent on his first mission in months as an Auror,he is soon seeking help from his two best friends; just like old times. Meanwhile, Ginny's life hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, hi there

Hey there, hi there! I am back with my third story and I have to say, I am pretty excited! I have a ton of new ideas circling, and I actually have a more serious (hopefully more suspenseful and riveting) plot this time. It's even more exciting because two days ago when I finished my previous story I had absolutely no ideas in mind at all, yet here I am at my loyal compy only a few days later!

If you have read my first two stories, you'll know they were both about Ron and Hermione's relationship, but I decided to mix it up and write a fic about Ginny and Harry Potter, about or three or four years after the war. Now, just as a warning, I won't be following some of the things that happened in the epilogue of DH. So please don't be alarmed if some of my facts are horribly incorrect! For example, Harry is an Auror, but Ron is not yet. Ginny just left playing Quidditch a year and a half ago, and is currently trying to find what to do for a career. Hermione is working at the Ministry of Magic but not in Law Enforcement as J.K revealed after the book was finished, she works for my own original character, Mac Tebz as a secretary. Tebz is in charge of monitoring Time Control and regulating it. Ron works in a Quidditch supplies shop south of London for now.

**This story will be focusing on Ginny and Harry's relationship and some of the troubles they are dealing with. My last story called: Time Heals All wounds, left off right as Hermione and Ron were reunited again, this story will start a bit before that… and you'll see why soon. If you never read my other stories, you can still read this one… you won't get confused at all, I will be extra careful in explaining anything that gets complicated. Wow I know this intro is long, and confusing but I hope I got everything! **

**Hope everyone enjoys this! Wishing you all happy reading! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 1- January Storms

A light snow dusting had covered the peaceful countryside of Britain one chilly morning. The month of January was upon the country, a lovely time of year when snow fell gracefully from the clouds often and everyone was still chipper from the holidays. It was the perfect time of year for hot cocoa, luxurious woolen sweaters, and snogging someone by the flickering flame of the fire.

And on this chilly, blustery morning, just on the outskirts of London, over the rolling hills and snow sprinkled lawns; Harry and Ginny Potter were just sitting down to have breakfast. The couple had bought a charming house in the suburbs of London about three years ago, after their marriage.

They had married young, just after Ginny finished school at Hogwarts, and not long after they purchased a two story, gray house with black shutters with a large fenced backyard. It was the prefect place to raise a family, and Harry and Ginny had been lucky to get such a great place to live. Before they lived here, they moved in together in Harry's small flat in the heart of London. It was quaint, but very small and often cramped with all of the couple's possessions. So, just after their marriage they set out to find a better, more spacious place to start their new lives together.

They had been married just under four years now; Harry worked as an Auror and had already made history several times over for his skills of Dark Wizard hunting. Ginny played Quidditch professionally for about two years, and had recently left the team to focus on her and Harry's life. She planned to find a new career soon, but so far nothing had come up; this however didn't worry Ginny much.

They were still the best of friends with Ron and Hermione, and visited them often. Ron was working in a Quidditch supplies shop temporarily, and Hermione was working at the Ministry of Magic as a secretary for Mac Tebz, head of the department of time monitoring and illegal use of time travel. Ginny and Harry also spent a considerable amount of time at the Burrow, with all of the Weasley relatives. Mr.Weasley still worked at the Ministry, and Mrs.Weasley was like always at home. George ran the joke shop he had opened with Fred and it was very successful even after so many years. Percy was working at Hogwarts, Bill and Fleur where still married and hadn't had any children yet either, Charlie still worked with dragons in Romania, though they didn't hear from him as much as they had liked.

Today was a regular day, it was a Thursday morning and Ginny and Harry had just awoken to start another new day. Just like usual, Ginny trudged down the staircase about a half hour before Harry and set to work making breakfast. Though, she wasn't much of a cook and didn't have the patience to become 'a chef'' she still cooked up a tasty and nutritious breakfast to enjoy.

Harry shuffled lazily into the kitchen; his dark hair very untidy and still dressed in his nightclothes. Ginny was pouring over a hot frying pan cooking up some eggs and toast, wearing a dark blue silk robe over her pajamas. She took a quick glance over her shoulder as Harry's coffee cup landed with a 'chink' on the counter, startling her for a moment.

"Morning Harry." She smiled while buttering a slice of toast.

Harry gave his usual grunt in response. Ginny still laughed nearly every morning. Harry wasn't, never had been, and never will be: a morning person. Most days, if he didn't have his cup of coffee he still wasn't technically awake. Harry had gotten hooked on the drink just after they moved in together; Ginny had never tried it until then and didn't much care for the taste. Harry on the other had, was _totally _addicted these days. Ginny had even gone to the length of purchasing a novelty t-shirt from a Muggle store once which read: "Instant human, just add coffee." It still made her smile a bit when she thought about it.

She placed the eggs and toast on two plates and set them on the table gently. Harry who was now fully awake and attentive gave a dry smile and looked up at Ginny pleasingly. She smiled in return and sat down in the seat next to him. Slowly, they began picking away at the breakfast.

A long silence hung in the air before Ginny braved her usual question, "Any work today?" She asked biting into the toast.

Harry's face fell instantly, he knew the question was coming but she had caught him off guard, he paused for a moment before replying grudgingly, "No, not today."

Ginny sighed heavily, " Well then whe…"

"I DON'T KNOW GINNY!" Harry snapped abruptly.

Ginny looked down at her plate quickly, Harry had regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. He set down his fork and placed his hand over Ginny's.

"Look, Gin, I'm sorry. You know how it's been. There's just not much out there for me right now." He said this time more calmly.

She didn't lift her gaze; she only gave a small nod. Harry continued, "I'm sure it won't be too much longer."

"It's been over three weeks Harry!" She said sternly.

"I know, I know. But, ever since you-know-who, the other Dark Wizards have been laying low. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing you know? Someone will call soon. Everything else has been taken or assigned to someone else."

"I don't understand why you can't help them."

"It doesn't work that way. We've been through this. Most people work alone, it's easier and safer too. They don't want us doubling up on assignments unless we need to." Harry told her, still clutching her hand.

Ginny decided to drop it and again looked down, staring intently on the floor. Harry inched closer and sandwiched her hand in-between both of his own. "Hey." He started nervously, "I was thinking…and well… erm… that is, maybe we should….you know… start trying again."

Ginny's eyes flew upwards to meet Harry's, Harry continued on, "Think…. It's practically perfect, with you not working, and me… not very busy. We'd have time to plan everything out and even better we could…."

"No Harry!" Ginny said firmly, not allowing him to finish his thought, snatching her hand away.

Harry paused, "Well, then maybe we…"

"No! I am not doing that. I won't." She said angrily, getting from her seat and gathering up the plates.

"Well why not Ginny? Honestly, I don't understand why your so against this, it's not a bad thing." He argued, getting to his feet and following her across the kitchen.

"Harry it isn't something we should _have _to try for, it should just happen!" Ginny yelled loudly, temper flaring.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Harry yelled back.

"I don't know! But not that." She concluded, slamming the plates into the sink and shoving past Harry, rushing back upstairs.

Harry leaned against the sink, scratching his neck. He had thought for a split second he had heard the distinct cracking sound of someone apparating in, but soon dismissed it, getting lost in his thoughts.

He and Ginny had been blessed several months back with the wonderful news that they were going to have a baby. They had both been so excited for it that they had rushed to get everything together. Ginny was given a baby shower and received so many things that they would need for the baby, it had been the happiest time in their marriage yet.

Tragically however, only about four months into the pregnancy, Ginny miscarried. The doctors reassured them that it was perfectly normal for the first time, and was nothing more than an accident that couldn't have been prevented; but they were devastated nonetheless. Ginny cried for weeks on end, sometimes Harry would wake up in the night to hear her sobbing quietly to herself even in her sleep. He too had been devastated, he was so eager to have a child of his own, even though he had never given it much thought before. What was even worse was that they had already purchased so many things for the baby, and began to paint a nursery. Every time Ginny walked past the door she would burst out into tears and sit for hours crying outside the room. Harry was even forced to keep the door shut all the time, but it didn't help much since they both knew what was inside.

It was rough and tough, but eventually Ginny and Harry both came around and recovered from their loss. They were happy again, Harry admired Ginny. She was tough, she was strong,_ she _was a Weasley woman. And soon they were getting the go-ahead from the doctor, clearance to start trying again. Ginny had been told she was perfectly healthy, and their chances would be much greater the second time around. At that time though, they had only brushed over the subject and both had decided to wait a bit longer. Then not long after, they went on a vacation to a tropical resort for the holidays. It had been wonderful, romantic, and unbelievably fun, like a second honeymoon even. But when they returned back home, all their problems stood waiting.

Harry hadn't had any work for nearly three weeks, which wasn't a long time, but with Ginny not having a current job, the bills had begun to accumulate. Just before they left for their vacation, Harry acted to be on call if he was needed, but no one ever called. Then when they returned home a few weeks back, work was still un available. Nearly everyday, they found themselves quarreling over nothing at all. The stress was starting to buildup, and it didn't help any when they were constantly bothered or interrupted by Ron and Hermione. The couple loved their two friends dearly, but to be quite blunt, they were tired of dealing with Ron and Hermione's relationship problems in addition to their own.

Four years ago, they had finally gotten together and had been very happy, but Ron abruptly left one day just before Harry and Ginny's wedding. As you could imagine, Ginny was not happy but did the kind thing of helping her friends, just before her own big day. Hermione was in a right state, and no one could even get Ron to talk.

Three years past, no one had really seen Ron, but they had written him. Hermione drifted away as well, and they didn't see her nearly as much as normal. Then, when Ginny was going to have her shower, Ron came to stay and with him he brought his new fiancée.

Hermione was terribly upset, knowing nothing about it. It launched another roller coaster of fights and dramatic scenes. They were always changing their minds about if they wanted to be together, Hermione had been hurt all over again, and Ron had started to feel guilty. In the end, Ginny had tried setting them up certain it would be a success. She ended up getting into a heated fight with Ron's fiancée, and Hermione and Ron had been reunited for one night only. Then suddenly, Hermione changed her mind and Ron was the one who was broken hearted. Shortly after Hermione rejected him; his fiancée broke up with him as well.

Now, two months later, Ron hadn't spoken to anyone until Harry had convinced him to fight for Hermione. So far, he hadn't been successful, or at least if he had been neither Harry nor Ginny knew about it.

It was quite dramatic, and really tiring to deal with. But nonetheless, they still cared for them a great deal. It was just one more stress Harry and Ginny had added to their lives though, and the very day they returned from their vacation, Harry had approached Ginny about trying for another baby.

Ginny had refused strongly, she wouldn't hear of it. She firmly believed in 'whatever happens, happens.' And insisted that they had not discussed it. Harry felt differently, he wanted to have a baby, he didn't see why it mattered if they 'tried' or not, but when he mentioned this to Ginny, it had started another fight.

Things had just begun to calm down, and Harry bravely threw it out at her that morning, obviously his attempt failed. Now he was left wondering what to do, he couldn't go talk to his wife it would only enrage her more. But he also hated standing around, doing nothing, fighting all the time with Ginny.

It was all just one big headache for them. Both were starting to notice a change in their relationship, they weren't as happy it seemed ever since they lost their child. They were starting to drift apart, of course they still loved each other fiercely, but would it be enough to get them through the hard times?

Ginny rushed upstairs frantically and slammed the door of their bedroom behind her. She couldn't understand why Harry was so determined on trying. She wanted it to just happen on it's own, as it was supposed to. Yet Harry never seemed to get the message, he was always brining up the touchy subject in hopes of changing Ginny's mind. Every time he approached her about it she would get even angrier with him. It wasn't good for anyone and she was starting to notice that something was missing from their lives.

She, like Harry, had wanted to have a baby, but she just didn't feel she was ready yet. Having to try for it just didn't seem right to her in some way. In the back of her mind however she couldn't silence one tiny thought: _"Four years of marriage, and nothing to show for it." _

Ginny sat down on the bed, and kicked a nearby chest in anger. "What a perfect way to start the day." She muttered to herself. She didn't know what to do with herself, the house was spotless and had already been cleaned regularly for the last week straight. Harry of course would be hanging around, which made her feel even more uneasy about staying in the house that day.

It had all snowballed into a huge mess so fast, they were fighting over nothing, and their financial status was in shambles, and with neither of them having any work to do, it all added up to be a sticky situation for them.

Ginny took a deep breath before getting to her feet and opening the door again. She walked a ways down the hall and couldn't help but think about the particular door she had just passed. It was supposed to be the baby's room. Everything that they had bought or received as a gift was still inside it, untouched. Ginny felt a pang of sadness drift through her suddenly as she remembered the awful day they had gotten the news that their baby was dead. She pushed the thought out of her mind as soon as she could, but the sadness still remained.

After she had taken a shower and gotten dressed, she decided to go back downstairs. Harry was still sitting in the kitchen near the sink, looking bewildered. She rounded the corner and looked in, Harry must have noticed because at once her rushed over and began to apologize for his actions.

"Harry, forget about it. I'm fine now." She told him as calmly as she could.

Harry looked taken aback by her sudden change of heart. She spoke again, "I'm going to go out for a bit today. I need to get out of this house for a few hours. Is that okay?" Harry only gave a small nod.

Ginny snatched up her purse from the counter, and quickly reached the door. Only a few seconds later, she was gone.

Harry was left staring blankly after her, thinking she would come back a moment later, but when she didn't he let his thoughts race again. _"She left without saying goodbye. There is no way she is fine about all of this, I just know she is still mad. What am I going to do? We can't keep living like this, fighting all the time over nothing really…. She left without her usual goodbye kiss." _

His thoughts rushed around in no real order, one after another they occurred to him. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit troubled by the fact that Ginny had neglected to both say goodbye to him and hadn't given him a kiss.

But maybe he was making a big deal over it. After all, she was just leaving for a bit, she'd come home again very soon just like she always did.

Ginny had decided to walk back into the city, the fresh air couldn't do her any harm. She could finally be alone with her thoughts without being distracted or interrupted. The walk to the city was considerably long, but she didn't mind, it would be nearly a half an hour before she reached it on foot, and she would be cold in the January air. But none of that seemed to matter to her all of a sudden. She was just glad to be out of that house, and back on her own.

She felt more independent this way, she hated not working, and she hated counting on Harry to bring in all the money while she sat around as nothing more than a housewife. It didn't help that when Harry did get work, it proved to be dangerous. Ginny was constantly worrying about him, sometimes he would get assignments that required him to be away for long stretches of time, and this made her worry even more. In a way, she was almost glad to have him not working. This way she knew he wasn't in any life threatening situations, or away for a long time. On the downside, he was _always home._ She didn't have any privacy, Harry was always lurking about the house, more often than not, skulking about something behind her.

It really was quite annoying. He was there when she woke up, there when she was trying to do her daily chores, and there when she was trying to sleep. She loved being married to him, but couldn't help but feel she needed her own space and time to herself. This always made her feel guilty, she was lucky to have Harry there with her, it was more than a lot of people had; but still she wished that Harry had some sort of hobby other than his work.

Later that night, Ginny was in better spirits. Her walk to the city had indeed helped her organize her thoughts and calm down. Harry too had seemed to feel better, but was keeping to himself and not saying much. Ginny found him sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine of the latest Quidditch gear. Ginny smiled, he didn't play the game any more but he still loved to look at the magazines.

She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Harry looked up at her startled. "Well, what's this for?" he asked, a smiled creeping across his face.

"I just.. Wanted to apologize for this morning. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

Harry set down the magazine and turned to face her, "Ginny it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I should be the one apologizing." Harry could tell that she was about to protest so he quickly started to speak again, " I think that, well we need to talk about this. I mean we never did really _talk, _it was more of just… well you know."

Ginny blinked, "So what your saying is… you're sorry, but yet you want to talk to me about having a baby again?"

'Yeah, I think that we should, maybe it would be good.

Ginny shook her head, "Harry. Don't you understand? I don't _want _to try to have another baby. I want it to happen, like it did the first time."

The tension was rising again between them, "You saw what happened the last time!" Harry shouted at her. He couldn't help it, whenever the subject came up, he couldn't help but get frustrated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny scoffed angrily, crossing her arms.

"Nothing…" Harry stammered, "It's just you remember what happened last time. I think we should do things differently the second time around."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten what happened last time Harry! The doctors told us that it wasn't anything we did or didn't do, so why would you even say something like that?! That has nothing to do with what we are even talking about.!"

"That's what the _said. _But you never know with them, It could have been something that we did wrong. Maybe you didn't eat like your supposed to. " Harry snorted.

Ginny's eyes widened, "So…." She began very slowly, "You're saying that, it was all my fault?"

Harry twitched uncomfortably, he had defiantly just made a big mistake, "I…."

Ginny cut in, "Don't answer that. It doesn't matter… I'm going to sleep at the Burrow tonight." She told him sternly before getting up and grabbing her purse from the table.

"Ginny! Wait come back here! You don't need to go!" But it was too late; Ginny had already disappeared from their home.

This was bad. It had never been this bad before; Ginny had never left the house when they fought. Harry had spent a considerable amount of nights on the couch, but never did she leave.

Harry stared at the place where his wife had just stood, he become worried, very worried.

"_What if she didn't come back?" _

A/N: End of chapter one, I can't help but feel it lacks excitement. But please stick with me, I am just getting warmed up it takes awhile! Lol, the next chapter will be better and filled with more interesting things to read! Please leave me any thoughts you have, and don't be shy…. REVIEW PLEASE!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the author J

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 2: Starting To Slip

Only a few short seconds after she had left her own home, Ginny reappeared inside of the Burrow. She stood, thoughts racing, in the center of the Weasley family kitchen, where so many events had happened in her lifetime.

"_Who does he think he is? What gives him any right to say that to me? 'Maybe I didn't eat right.' How dare he say that it was my fault!"? _

Just then her brother George came bustling into the room, carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes. He jumped a little at the sight of Ginny,

"Well hello there, _Mrs. _Potter. See you've turned up for supper then have you?"

Ginny hated that every time she saw her brother he would mention something about Harry or being married to him. "No, I'm actually here for….George what are you doing?"

George was adding a rather curious looking ingredient to the mashed potatoes, he paused briefly, "It's a new product I'm trying for the shop! Anyone who takes a bite of mashed potatoes turns themselves fluffy!" He smirked, "Granted it's not one of my better ideas, but anyone who eats them will look like a right bloody git now won't he?"

Ginny smiled a little bit, she had missed George's pranks, "I hope your not planning on feeding those to Mum while you're here visiting?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm going to feed them to meself for show!"

"Why would you…?" Ginny decided to drop it and let her brother make a fool by eating his new inventions, "Never mind, where's mum?"

"Well I expect she's in the living room with all the others! You really ought to have yourself a look, remarkable it is!"

Ginny turned her head slightly to look into the living room, she could she the backs of her mother and father, Percy, and also Bill and Fleur. She wondered what they could all be doing back home again, and for a second hoped that nothing had happened. "Go and get a peak already!" George commanded, cantering into the dinning room to place the potatoes on the table.

She stepped cautiously in to the living room and watched everyone staring up at the wall delightedly, "What's everyone looking at?" She said finally.

"Oh Ginny dear!" Mrs.Weasley shrieked pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Come now, have a look at what we've just received!"

She steered Ginny by the shoulders through the other family members and brought her face to face with the attraction.

"Fred!" She cried looking tearful.

"Oh come now, get yourself together sis, I've had enough tears for one night." The painting replied.

Ginny turned to her mother, "How did you?"

George walked back in again, hands stuffed into his pockets, "One of our best customers gave him to us. Said he was busy and didn't have time to get us one of Fred, but finally got around to it."

"Gave him enough free stuff over the years to pay for it too." Fred finished.

Fleur began to laugh, "Iz just like old times then, izn't it? Le two brothers still finish their same thoughts." Ginny had noticed how much better her English was getting, finally.

Mrs.Weasley was beaming widely looking up at the portrait of her son. "Remember we were going to get one made, but they are so expensive?" Ginny saw a tear fall from her eye, "And now we can have Fred home with us again, like a real family."

Mr.Weasley stepped over and gave her a warm hug. Percy was the next one to speak, "We ought to have copies made of it, so that Fred can go from place to place anytime he likes. Reckon' you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Fred smiled and nodded. "We could have one in the joke shop! And another one in my house, and another in the dining room!" George rambled excitedly.

From then on it was decided that they would make several copies of Fred's portrait to hang anywhere they pleased and it would be like Fred was still with them all the time. Even though, the person in the painting wasn't really Fred himself, but the likeness of him, his personality captured he it would be just like the real him. It was a great feeling, and Ginny's mood had changed dramatically. Soon everyone was racing into the dining room, George carrying the picture of Fred with him, to start the meal.

"Ginny, are you staying for supper?" Mrs.Weasley asked after reprimanding George to be careful.

Ginny took in a deep breath as the fight between her and Harry flooded back to her, "Actually mum, I need to stay here tonight."

Mrs.Weasley looked very disturbed, "Of course, but whatever for sweetheart?" She asked, looking directly at Ginny.

"Harry and I had a bit of a fight is all, I just needed to get out of the house for awhile."

She could already tell that her mother was staring to get worked up, and was already thinking hard to figure out why they were fighting. She teetered on the brink of speech but was interrupted by shouting coming from the dining room.

"Oi! Mum, where've you gone so quickly, c'mon let's eat already!" Came George's distinct voice.

Obviously nothing had changed, he was still the fun loving brother Ginny had grown up with, and he still didn't know when to be quiet. Mr.Weasley was already telling him to mind his manners while he was home. Mrs.Weasley rushed from her daughter into the other room, "Oh stop it the both of you! It's just like we are a family again! Fred is here, George is just as rude as ever, and everyone else is home safe and sound." Bill eyed his mother and was about to add something, "Of course, Charlie isn't here, and either is Ron, but it's still nice." She finished and took a seat.

Ginny decided to join them all for supper, and had a very enjoyable time. Afterwards, they all went to make copies of Fred's portrait and hang the original in the family room. All the Weasley's clapped and cheered when it was hung. All in all, the night hadn't turned out to be so bad.

Soon, everyone had gone back to their own homes and Ginny was walking the steps to her old bedroom. Somehow she managed to avoid any other questions that her mum had for her, for now at least. She knew that first thing tomorrow morning she would be asking her every detail on why her and Harry were fighting; but hopefully by then she would have calmed down and would be able to seek her mother's advice.

The next morning had soon arrived; the sun was shining brightly above the Burrow. Ginny hadn't gotten much sleep; she was worried about Harry, and what would happen between them. She decided that they had to sit down and have a serious talk, a calm talk too. Ginny threw on her clothes and clamored down the staircase to see Mrs.Weasley having morning tea with the portrait of Fred.

Her eyes widened from over the rim of her cup, "Good morning Ginny." She said softly, and Ginny guessed her father was still asleep.

"Morning mum, morning Fred."

Fred nodded inside his picture frame. Mrs.Weasley pulled the teacup from her lips and patted the seat next to her. "Now Ginny dear, you ought to tell me about you and Harry deary."

Ginny sighed, but stepped forward to talk to her mother. After she had told her everything that had happened between them Mrs.Weasley offered her advice, which was the same that Ginny had given to herself: 'talk to Harry rationally and then decide on how you feel.'

A few hours later, Ginny had joined her parents round the breakfast table and found herself feeling better about talking to Harry again. Shortly after they were finished, and Mr.Weasley left for work, Ginny traveled back to her home.

Harry was sitting in the chair, looking distraught and tired, she stepped closer, "Harry?" she said quietly.

Harry whirled around to face her, "GINNY!" he cried, jumping to his feet to hug her. Ginny hugged him back and then led him to have a seat at their table.

"We've got to work through this, like adults." She told him at last, Harry was too nervous to talk and only gave a small nod. "I'm not _ready _to try yet Harry. I need time yet. I'm tired of you pressuring me constantly about it, it's only making things worse."

Harry protested, "Ginny if I've ever pressured you, you know that I didn't mean to do it."

"I know, and I understand why you want this so badly, I know how much it would mean to you to be a parent. I'm excited about starting a family too… but it just doesn't feel like the right time."

"What are you talking about? It's the perfect time! I don't have much work, and you aren't working anymore."

"There you go again! That's always your reason! But, it's just not right. I don't understand why you can't just let whatever is supposed to happen, happen. I'm not ready, and trying for a baby seems wrong in some way. I don't know how but it does to me. Can't you respect that?"

"Of course I can! Ginny, I love you very much. I don't want to upset you, but don't you think that what I want matters at all?"

Ginny did not know what to say to this at first, "I know what you want Harry, but I'm not going to drop everything that I believe in just to make you happy!"

"I'm not asking you to!" Harry retorted, "Look, all I'm saying is that you should take into consideration how I feel about it, then make a decision with me. It isn't _all _up to you to decide this stuff."

She felt a sudden flare of anger rise in her and couldn't help but think that Harry was being a little selfish, then again so was she. "Well what sort of a decision can we make if you want to and I don't?"

Harry shook his head, " I just think we should give my ideas a chance for a change."

"_For a change? _FOR A CHANGE!" Ginny bellowed. "Everything we do is from _your _ideas!"

"It most certainly is not!" Harry paused, "Wait. I'm sorry, let's try to talk without yelling… please?"

Ginny knew that he was very right, but now it was too late she had remembered what he said to her last night. "You expect me to calm down after all the things you've said to me! And what was that rubbish last night about 'me not doing something right.'"

"That…that just slipped out. I didn't mean anything by it."

She folded her arms menacingly across her chest. "Right. I'm sure."

There was a long silence, both of them were thinking about what was happening, finally Harry spoke again, " So… what happens now?"

"I don't know."

"Gin, we can get ourselves through this, right?"

Ginny couldn't look at him, the truth was, was that she had no idea if they could or not. They had been going through a rough time for the last few months, and their relationship was indeed loosing its spark. It always seemed to get worse, instead of better.

"I don't know that either."

Harry looked away, stunned by Ginny's words. "I think….I think, I'm going to spend a few more days at the Burrow."

"GINNY! No! You don't have to leave home!"

"Yes Harry, I do. I need time to think about this, because whatever we are doing _isn't _working."

"It doesn't have to be like this, we can get through this together…" Suddenly Harry was interrupted by a loud

_CRACK! _

All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of them, all smiles.

"Harry. Ginny. We have news!" Hermione squealed.

"Uh, thanks but, this really isn't the best time right…." Harry said, but was cut short by Ron.

"It won't take long."

Ginny gave Harry a sad look and then forced herself to ask about their news, as calmly and as sweetly as she could.

"Ron and I got back together! To stay!" Hermione yelled happily.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny yelled, rushing to her feet to give them both a hug in turn. "When did this happen?"

"Just last night actually."

Harry had decided to follow Ginny's lead and patted Ron on the back. "I'm telling you mate, this time around is going to be different. Right Mione'?"

Hermione nodded and leaned in to kiss Ron on the lips. Ginny plastered a fake smile on her face. She was indeed happy for her friends, but wished that they wouldn't have come unannounced.

Harry on the other hand was furious with them. It was happy, but why did they have to come _now?_ Didn't they realize they had their own life and problems to deal with? Suddenly they were expected to drop everything to parade around the two of them. And what was with the kissing? In his house? Had they no clue at all what Ginny and he were going through? They hadn't kissed like that in a very long time.

Finally, Hermione pulled herself from Ron and looked at Harry and Ginny again, "Listen, we were thinking the four of us could go out tonight and have some fun… like old times! Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Harry began to say that they really weren't interested but Ginny said: "Sure, let's go!" And hastened to grab her coat and bag from the chair.

For the rest of the day the four friends went into London and talked and laughed like never before. Except Harry of course, who was busy strewing about his own situation. He couldn't help but think that the tables had completely turned, only a few short years ago, Ginny and Harry were the ones that couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They were the ones that snogged all day and didn't care what anyone thought. Now, it wasn't them at all. It was Ron and Hermione instead. Harry noticed how sickening it must have been for the two of them, it made him very uncomfortable. He wanted more than anything to grab his wife and kiss her the way Ron was kissing Hermione every fifteen seconds, but knew better than to try it.

They went out to eat and Ginny was starting to have a wonderful time, Harry had noticed this and just seeing her happy, made him happy also. Ginny hadn't smiled or laughed like that in nearly three weeks. He was finally beginning to have fun; it was nice to be together with his best friends again. Even though, the awkwardness never subsided when he saw Ron and Hermione kissing and flirting.

It was around ten that night when they finally got home. They said their goodbyes to their friends and went inside their house. Ginny was still laughing at a story Hermione had told her and couldn't help but repeat it back to Harry when they stepped inside.

Harry also laughed, he loved seeing her smile it was nice.

"Ready for bed?" Harry asked her, taking her by the hands.

Ginny, who had still been immersed in fits of laughter stopped abruptly when Harry said this, "No, not tonight." She said, shaking her hands free of his grasp, "Well, I'm going to get back to the Burrow now…"

"You can't tell me your still planning on staying there?!" Harry asked her in a very upset voice.

"Of course I am going to. I can't stay here, not tonight."

"But… but I thought we were having fun…. Out with Ron and Hermione… I thought, I thought you would stay."

Ginny bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I can't." And with that she was gone from their house only a few minutes after she had entered it.

Harry stood there staring, expecting her to come right back. It was nearly ten minutes before he came to the conclusion she really wasn't going to come back. She might never come back to him, and if she did it would never be the same as it was before, when they were first married.

He grew angrier with every passing second; he hated seeing Ron and Hermione so happy when he was so miserable. He didn't understand why Ginny was so intent upon staying away from him. He didn't understand why she wasn't as eager as he was to have a family. And nothing could make him understand why she wouldn't even listen to what _he _wanted.

What would be next for them? Was it possible for their situation to get worse? In the back of his head Harry knew that things could indeed be worse, but it didn't feel like it. Ginny and he were separated, maybe even permanently. And he still had no work, and no money to pay the many bills lying on top of the counter. He didn't know what he would do if he and Ginny didn't fix things.

He was scared.

**A/N: Please review, this chapter is still boring and I am deeply sorry. I hope you are not loosing interest, I need to get a few more things in the next chapter, and then it will move forward and get very intense. Hope that your having some fun reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go again with the third chapter

A/N: Here we go again with the third chapter. Sorry that it took me such a long time to update!

Chapter 3- She's Coming Home to Me.

In a matter of seconds, Ginny had disappeared from her home in London and arrived at the Burrow again. It was late, and she had anticipated that everyone would have gone to sleep, so she was careful not to make any noise while tiptoeing her way up the steps.

She was thinking about the last few minutes and how she was starting to feel guilty for leaving Harry all alone, with really no explanation. She hated herself for acting so rash towards him, but she also hated how he was never considerate of her feelings. He did have a point to say that she had been the happiest he had seen her in weeks because it was true. She had a great deal of fun with her two best friends now reunited to stay, and she was glad to see them finally together to say. But it broke her heart to think of the way her and Harry had been just before their marriage, now that was gone and she had to see Ron and Hermione being so happy. Not that she minded of course, if anyone deserved to be happy it was certainly them since they had been going through such a tough time for so long.

Suddenly, Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as a voice echoed in the silent house.

"Don't you have your own house to sleep at?"

Ginny whirled around, very startled by the sudden outburst. Fred was smiling in his picture frame and had obviously been watching Ginny climb the stairs.

"Fred! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said in a hushed voice.

"Oh come off it would you, we both know you're too young for a heart attack."

Ginny chuckled and took a step backwards and began walking towards her brother. "Now really Ginny, why aren't you at home with Mr. Potter?"

Ginny twitched uncomfortably at the question. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on between her and Harry, but she didn't want to burden anyone with her troubles, and she also knew that her brother had a very big mouth. "It's nothing really…" she said finally.

"It most certainly is not nothing! This is the second night in a row you have stayed here, what gives Gin'?" Fred pressed.

Ginny felt her strength leaving her, she couldn't keep going on pretending that everything would just fix itself overnight, because she was deceiving herself. She couldn't keep hiding her problems from her family because eventually they would find out.

She took a seat on the couch and put her hands over her face for a moment. "Harry and I… are just going through a hard time right now. I don't know what I am going to do. It always gets worse instead of better."

Fred sat calmly and watched his younger sister. "What's been going on?"

She felt hot tears forming behind her eyes. "Everything's just gone wrong."

Fred didn't respond, he waited for Ginny to continue on. "After we lost the baby, things just changed. We haven't been the same people since. Harry doesn't have an work and I know that he can't help it, it's a good thing really better for everyone but…. We can't keep living this way without any money."

"its just money Ginny."

"No, it isn't just that." Ginny stammered and tried to get control of herself, "Harry figures this to be the best time to try for a baby. It makes no sense to try now, with no money and the way we are…. I can't think of a worse time."

"Things will get better, everyone goes through hard times." This was very strange coming from Fred, he was always the goofy one, but he was showing a different side tonight. Ginny knew that he was concerned for her and trying to help her, but she had heard it all before, from Harry and from her own thoughts as well.

"I know it will. But what am I supposed to do in the mean time? I told Harry that I would stay here for a bit and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Well for what its worth, I think that a little time apart can help you both. Your focusing on it to much and you just need to stop thinking about it all the time."

"That's easier said than done."

Fred ignored her, "Of course, that's true but maybe if you both take a bit of time apart, you'll be able to get past this. The solution is probably right in front of your nose and you can't even see it."

Ginny took a moment to think, maybe their situation wasn't as bad as she thought, and after all it was just a few months. Things had to get better because they always do. Fred defiantly had a point, she knew that she should just give it time to settle, and maybe part of the problem was that her and Harry had spent so much time together that they were becoming frustrated with one another.

"You're probably right, thanks Fred." And without another word Ginny turned and climbed the steps. She still felt uneasy, but she was exhausted form analyzing their problems and never solving them. She just needed to find a way to stop thinking about it so much because it was taking over her life with Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning came very quickly, Ginny had stayed awake until the early morning hours going over what Fred had told her and managed to find logic in it. She had promised herself to stop worrying so much because she and Harry needed time. She had even managed to fall asleep and was awoken by a knock on her door.

Ginny rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it was only six o'clock. "Come in." she said groggily.

Mrs.Weasley poked her head into the room. "Ginny dear, sorry to wake you, but Fred told me you had come to stay another night. How long are you planning on staying?"

Ginny blinked, "I don't know, a few days maybe. I'm sorry Mum, I hope it's no trouble."

"Of course it isn't but, I thought you and Harry were going to talk."

"We did, sort of."

A few minutes later Ginny had told Mrs.Weasley everything that had happened and about her talk with Fred. Her mother thought that it was a good idea to take a small break away from one another. She had even told her that her and Mr. Weasley had gone through a similar time in which they spent weeks apart. Hearing her mothers story of how she had gone through a hard time, made Ginny feel a little better in knowing that things would get better soon.

For the rest of the day, Ginny helped her mother clean up around the house and then later went to Diagon Alley to get some supplies that the family had been running low on. Ginny even helped to cook supper that night, and learned a few new things that would make her cooking experience easier. All in all the day hadn't turned out to be so bad, she had a nice meal with her mother and father and after wards, they all gathered in the family room and worked on miscellaneous projects.

Two more days quickly went by, Ginny kept busy by going into town and helping her mother with a few things. She hadn't spoken to Harry in about three days, which was the longest time they had been apart from each other in a very long time. She found herself feeling not only guilty, but also that she missed him terribly, only because she regretted the way that she had left him. But she forced herself to give it some more time so that maybe Harry too would realize what they needed to do.

At about half past seven one chilly night there was a knock on the door. Mrs.Weasley rushed to open it revealing a very sleepy looking Harry.

"Oh! Hello Harry dear." Mrs.Weasley beamed.

Harry didn't even have to say anything, because almost as immediately as Mrs.Weasley had greeted him, she pulled him into the house and snagged Arthur by the elbow to leave him and Ginny alone.

"Harry!" Ginny cried breathlessly at his appearance.

He gave a very weak smile and then looked away, obviously unsure if Ginny wanted to see him yet or not.

"Harry you look terrible!"

Harry chuckled, "Thanks, I missed you too."

"Oh Harry."

The two met one another's glance. And Harry hurried towards his flame haired wife. Ginny stood up quickly and they wrapped their arms around one another. Ginny pulled away a bit, "We're fine… right?"

"Of course we are Gin'. I had a lot of time to think and I decided if you're not ready, I won't even mention another word."

"I don't want to be unfair to you, I mean you should be able to have a choice about our lives."

"Ginny, this is something that is so huge, one of us can't make the decision. Let's just take it like you said, and wait. Whatever happens will happen on its own."

He stroked her hair gently and Ginny smiled up at him. For the first time in months, it felt like they were close. Everything seemed to be fine for now at least. Harry had nearly forgotten how it felt to be with his own wife, and couldn't help bust kiss her full on the lips. Ginny fell into him and kissed him back. The two stood in the Weasley family room for a long moment holding tight to one another.

Mrs.Weasley stuck her head into the room and let a tear slip form her eye, luckily Ginny had not seen otherwise she would have protested her mothers need to eavesdrop. Even Fred stayed quiet in his frame as the two of them made up.

After a few minutes, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came back into the room and they all sat and talked for a bit. Harry was amazed to see the portrait of Fred hanging on the wall.

"This is so perfect, my daughter and son-in-law here in our home, Ron and Hermione are finally back together. Does anyone want a piece of cake?"

Ginny, Harry, Arthur, and Fred all laughed at Mrs.Weasley, it seemed that she too was greatly relieved by Ginny and Harry's new found union.

"I have some more news everyone." Harry declared after Mrs.Weasley had served cake and ice cream.

"What is it Harry?" Mr.Weasley asked as he wiped his fingers on his napkin.

"Well, there hasn't been much work for Aurors as you all know, but today they contacted me and told me that I could come into headquarters a few days a week and work on things there. It won't be much, but it's much better than nothing."

"Harry that's wonderful!" Ginny shrieked. This instantly relieved her, this meant that they would have some money and could pay their bills. After a long few months, things were slowly coming together again, and although she wasn't really sure how it had suddenly fixed itself; she was pleased all the same.

A few hours later, the Potter's went back to their home together for the first time in three days and slept in their own bed. An enormous weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and now things were nearly back to normal. At last.

A/N: Short chapter I know. Sorry for that, but now FINALLY is where it gets good. I was going to keep going, but if I did that well this chapter would get to be extremely long so I just cut it off right here. I'm setting right to work on the next chapter and it is the turning point in the story. I apologize for keeping the plot boring it frustrates even me, but now all the cards are in place for a nice story. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, the author J

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 4-Cheek to Cheek

The months flew by; and it was now mid-September. Harry and Ginny had been living at home again very content with the way things were. Three days each week, Harry would go into the Auror office and work doing things similar to a secretary. He had the occasional mission, but still nothing had really come up.

Ginny had gotten a part time job working at a local clothing store. It was only temporary of course, but in the mean time it really helped to have the two of them working. Thankfully, most of their financial troubles had dispersed. Order was restored at last. Often times they wanted to be with Ron and Hermione, but they had been very busy with other things, and so they rarely saw them. Ginny laughed every time she asked Hermione to come somewhere with her and her latest response was usually something along the lines of "Sorry Ginny, Ron and I are staying in tonight."

The two had become quite comfortable in their everyday lives. Ever since their few days apart form each other, they had grown closer in a way. Maybe all they needed all along was their own space to think. Neither of them cared how it worked out, and none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was that things were finally 'A-okay!'.

It was early on a Friday morning when Ginny came down the stairs and started making breakfast like she usually did. She was fixing some waffles when Harry came up behind her. Something about today was different; Harry was dressed and seemed to be totally awake. He grabbed Ginny by her waist and kissed her good morning.

Ginny was stunned by this strange behavior Harry had just developed, "Well what is that for?"

"Nothing, just… Ron and I have something planned for tonight and I'm excited." He leaned in and kissed her again. Ginny ran her fingers through his unusually neat hair and inched closer to him.

Harry pressed her against the counter and positioned his hands on both sides of her face.

"HARRY!" Ginny squeaked suddenly, pulling herself away from him. "Oh no. Our waffles." She cried as she opened the waffle iron and revealed the black circles within.

Ginny looked at them disgustedly. "And after I worked so hard." Harry began to laugh and grabbed Ginny by the forearm and pulled her back to him.

They separated a few moments later and Ginny stood smiling. "I like this new morning Harry."

He looked stunned, "Don't get to used to it! This is murder getting up this early."

The two at last decided that they would just have cereal for breakfast and they took a seat at the table. "So what is this thing that you and Ron have all planned?"

"Well, it's sort of a surprise, but I finally managed to get him and Hermione out of their flat and come out with us."

"It's about time, those two have been locked up for months now!"

Harry smiled and sipped his orange juice. "You and Hermione are really going to like it. Wear something nice, and be ready by eight. Okay?"

Ginny twisted her face in confusion, "Something nice? What for?"

Harry shot her a look that said 'I already told you it's a surprise.'

"Okay fine, I'll be ready by eight."

Not long after, Harry set off to go to work for a few hours, and Ginny had the day off so she darted to her closet to find something nice to wear, all the time wondering about the thing that Harry and Ron had planned.

At quarter past five Harry walked through the door and looked around for Ginny. When he didn't see her anywhere he started up the steps towards their room. And when he didn't find her there, he began to wonder where she could be.

He turned and walked in the opposite direction he had just come from, and then he thought he heard Ginny's faint voice. Suddenly, he knew where to find her.

He rounded the corner and pushed open the dreaded door that he had been avoiding for a very long time. It was the door that led to their extra bedroom that they had planned on giving to their son or daughter one day. Inside he saw Ginny crumpled on the floor sobbing quietly.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here?" He asked rushing toward her and kneeling at her side.

She was breathing heavily and Harry saw that she had been crying for a long time. Ginny wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffed out parts of speech, "I was…. So excited to go out with Ron and Hermione tonight that I was trying to find something nice to wear."

She paused and a few more stray tears slipped from her eyes, Harry stroked her hair gently and pulled her into his arms, "So then I remembered that I used to keep all of my nice dresses in here and before I realized it I was in here. I saw all the stuff and… oh Harry I just can't stand to look at it."

"I know. It's hard to look at." Harry comforted.

Ginny wiped her eyes again and turned to face Harry, "I'm sorry I've ruined our night out."

"What are you talking about? You haven't ruined anything."

"Well it's pathetic honestly Harry I couldn't even get to the dress I wanted to wear because of this stupid baby stuff." She choked.

"Then we can get rid of all this stuff, it's never even been opened we can just sell it so that it's out of here."

Harry waited for a response but all that he got was a small nod from Ginny, "Let's do that, I can't think about it anymore."

"Okay."

"Except, Harry?"

"What?"

"Let's not sell the blanket that my Mum hand sewn for the baby, I want to keep it."

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny closer to him and then helped her to her feet. "What dress did you want out of the closet?" He asked her, taking hold of her small hand.

"The purple one." Harry walked to the closet and swung the door open. He searched through the clothes in side until he found Ginny's dress; he handed it to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Ginny said, and then turned to get out the door, "I should start getting ready it's already five thirty, and I have so much to do." And without another word she rushed out of the room.

Harry stood for a minute and looked around, the room had a heavy layer of dust since they hadn't been inside it for nearly a year now. He remembered the day that he had found out that they were going to have a baby and couldn't help but smile.

Ginny had come downstairs one morning with a bright smile on her face. She was dressed and had a nice glow to her skin. Harry remembered thinking how beautiful she had looked, and it didn't take long for Ginny to tell him the news. The couple had stood embracing each other for a long time before they started to celebrate the news. Both of them were so excited, they never gave themselves a moment to think anything could go wrong.

Harry snapped out of his memory, thinking about how horribly unfair it had been to them to lose their child. He took another look around and then walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two hours later, Harry was calling for Ginny to get downstairs so that they could leave for Ron and Hermione's.

"Ginny, hurry before we are late!" He yelled, checking his watch again.

Seconds later, Ginny appeared at the top of the staircase, looking beautiful.

Harry felt his jaw drop nearly to the floor. Ginny must have seen this because she gave a small chuckle.

Her red hair fell in soft curls at her shoulders, the dress hung on her small frame and made her look even thinner than she already was. The deep purple was a marvelous color on her; it had skinny straps holding it in place, and was accented with tiny jewels across the chest. And a shear violet wrap was covering her arms.

Ginny descended the steps, standing on the first step she was even with Harry and looked directly at him.

"You, look… n-nice." Harry stammered.

Ginny smiled and made a motion for Harry to turn around so she could approve his outfit as well. Harry followed the direction and turned round. He was wearing black pants with a light blue dress shirt neatly tucked into his jeans.

"Very good. Except…" Ginny reached out and mussed his hair back to it's usual state, "There. Perfect."

Harry felt his untidy black hair; "Your Mum is always telling me I look nice with it combed."

"It doesn't look like you. Now, are you ready?"

Harry laughed again, "Okay let's go."

A few short seconds later, they were standing outside Ron and Hermione's London flat. Ginny wrapped on the door three times and waited for it to swing open.

There was a loud ruckus coming form inside, as if something had just been tipped over. "Just a minute!" came Ron's distinct voice.

The door opened and Ron stood holding a dripping vase full of flowers. "Evenin'" Ron said, gesturing for them to come in.

"Hello Ron." Ginny said.

Harry moved closer and looked at the dripping mess that Ron was holding, "What… uh… happened here Ron?"

"Huh? Oh—right. Well you see I was just coming round that corner there and I hit Hermione's favorite vase… but uh—no need to panic." Ron muttered quietly, his voice changing to a high pitch.

Harry pulled out his wand from his back pocket and repaired the vase back to perfect condition. Ron looked instantly relieved. "Gee thanks Harry. Hermione would have gone mad if she would have seen it." He said, carefully setting it back on its table.

"Same old Ron. Still clumsy as ever, and scared of Hermione." Ginny giggled.

"I am not scared." Ron spat back.

Harry and Ginny laughed, and then decided to stop messing around with their friend. Ron looked at his reflection in the mirror and plastered a fake smile over his face. "Well what do you think, does this look okay?" he asked.

Ginny turned and looked at him, "It would look better if you took that stupid look off your face."

Ron broke his smile and turned straight faced.

He was wearing a crimson red shirt and black pants, with a black sport coat over the top. He looked very dressed up, and a lot different than the Ron they were all used to seeing.

"Looks great Ron." Harry told him.

Ron looked relieved again. "So where is Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

"She's still getting ready. She said she would be done in five minutes ago and that was…" He looked at the wall clock opposite him, "20 minutes ago…. HERMIONE! Ginny and Harry are here!"

There was a clacking of heels against the wood floor as Hermione dashed from the back of the flat. "Ron you're so impatient." She growled before emerging into the room, still fixing her left earring. "Ginny! Harry! Don't you both look nice." She said rushing towards them to give them each a hug.

Hermione was dressed in a pale pink halter dress that shimmered with every move she made. Her hair was done in a fancy up do with a few long hairs hanging delicately out of place. "Oh—Ron!" Hermione said when she caught sight of him."

Ron blushed a little and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Hermione instantly hurried to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's back and pulled her closer.

Harry shot Ginny a cheeky look as if to say "Oh here they go again." and Ginny chuckled and looked away from Ron and Hermione. Harry cleared his throat loudly and the two broke apart.

Hermione smoothed her dress, "Well then, should we be going?"

"Better hurry if we are going to make it on time." Ron said, opening the door and walking outside. Hermione, Ginny and Harry followed him to the car parked on the street and the all got in it and pulled away.

Ron drove them to the destination, which was still a mystery to Ginny and Hermione. Along the way, they begged the two men to tell them where they were going to, but neither of them would spill the surprise they had planned.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ron pulled the tiny car into a dim lighted parking lot and turned off the engine. "All right ladies, ready?" he asked them.

Hermione opened her door and gazed up at the neon sign that was glowing overhead.

Danielle's Restaurant and Ballroom

Ginny and Hermione both screamed together. "You're taking us dancing?!" Ginny squeaked happily.

Ron smiled and Harry spoke, "We figured that we sort of owed you a dance seeing as how we never went dancing."

"But Ron, you can't dance." Hermione said skeptically.

Ron blushed again, "I can too dance, now, but not back in school."

The group laughed and rushed out of the car. Ron took Hermione by the arm and led her through the door; Harry did the same and followed closely behind them.

The room was much warmer than the outside air had been, it smelled wonderful everywhere they looked people were sitting together enjoying a nice meal. The large room was filled with small round tables, and booths pushed up against the walls, and in the center was an enormous dance floor with a full band standing in the front.

Candles were at every table and dim lights were hung on the walls. It had a sort of romantic feel to it, but yet some old time charm that gave the place some class.

The two couples were soon led to their booth at the edge of the dance floor, right next to a large window that was just a few feet from the live band.

"This place is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked over at the dancing couples scattered on the floor.

"What gave you two boys the idea to come here?" Ginny asked, flipping through the menu that was before her.

"Well, Harry and I got together one day a few weeks back and thought it would be nice for all of us to get out and have some fun. We didn't want to go out just to eat, and it's not like there are any good movies playing at the theatres, so somehow we just decided on dinner and dancing." Ron proclaimed proudly.

"You boys did good." Hermione smiled looking directly at Ron.

They ordered their meals and in no time at all they were chomping on their individual orders. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, the group hadn't been together in such a long time that they had almost forgot what it was like. Many humorous stories were told (which at one point resulted in Ginny spitting her wine all over the table) and the four friends were soon having the time of their lives once again.

When they had all finished eating they sat around the table and finished their drinks. After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione leapt from their seats to go on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny stayed behind and ordered another round of drinks for everyone.

Silence had come between the two of them suddenly, Ginny gazed out on the dance floor eagerly and watched as Ron spun Hermione around in circles and dipped her low to the floor.

Harry noticed her watching them and knew she wanted terribly to go out and join them, but he didn't feel like dancing just yet.

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione reappeared in the booth and drank down their glasses of wine.

"Harry, Ginny, you've got to come out and dance! It's such a thrill." Hermione said, fanning herself with her napkin.

"Oh, we will." Ginny told her.

Just then the band bleared a loud swing melody and couples flooded the floor instantly. "OH MY GOSH! Come on Ron let's get back out there and dance."

Ron took Hermione by the arm and led her out among the other dancing people.

Ginny tapped her feet in time to the beat and Harry watched as everyone pulled their partners into a fast paced swing dance.

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny smiled, "I thought you were never going to ask me." She said, setting down her purse.

The two hurried out to join Ron and Hermione, who were now dancing as energetically as if they were in some sort of competition and wanted to win the prize.

The lead singer approached the small stage and began to sing the words to the swing melody:

"_It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing…." _

Harry grabbed Ginny and spun her around in several large circles. Suddenly they had traded partners and Harry was spinning Hermione. When they switched back Harry dipped Ginny to the floor and kissed her cheek. Ginny felt her face getting hot and stood up and allowed Harry to spin her again.

She watched Ron lift Hermione off of her feet, spin her and set her back down again. Harry caught sight of this and did the same, which caught her a little off guard. She felt her feet hit the floor again and she couldn't help but laugh at Harry.

"Oh Harry." She laughed, "I had no idea you could dance so well." And the instant she was done speaking, Harry pressed his lips to hers and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor.

The song changed to a slow, sort of dazed melody and the couples moved closer to each other. Harry took Ginny by her waist and pulled her in, Ginny clasped her arms around Harry's neck and the two swayed gracefully to the music.

When Ginny looked over, she saw Ron and Hermione stuck to each other, they were so close it seemed impossible that they would ever break apart. She had her head rested on Ron's shoulder and they were hand in hand.

She turned her focus back to Harry as they continued to dance. _"What a nice night. This is just what Harry and I needed was to get out and have some fun like we used to do." _She thought to herself. In fact, she had already forgotten what had happened earlier that night when she sat in tears in the nursery. It was indeed just what they needed to reconnect and remind them how much they loved each other, they had grown so used to their everyday lives that they didn't take nearly enough time just to appreciate their marriage.

And so, the two couples danced the night away, with many upbeat tunes and a good number of slow songs too. At around midnight, they set off for Ron and Hermione's flat and when they reached the drive Hermione invited them inside to have some tea and cookies.

Another hour fled by, filled with more laughter and fun. After they had said their goodbyes and thanked them for the fantastic night Harry and Ginny decided that they had better be getting home and left Ron and Hermione alone.

They waltzed into their home, and Harry twirled Ginny around in a circle once more. "I'm so glad that you and Ron decided to do this, it was incredible."

Harry smiled and inched closer to Ginny. He lifted her hand and fit his fingers in between hers and bent down to kiss her again. Ginny let her purse drop with a loud _thud _onto the floor and grabbed Harry's neck, deepening their kiss.

After a full minute they parted and Ginny stared up at Harry. Nothing needed to be said; it had been such a grand night for both of them they were completely out of words.

Ginny got a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes and took Harry by the arm leading him up the staircase to their bedroom.

A/n: So there we go, Ginny and Harry have finally gotten back on track with their lives, hoorah and hooray for them… but we can't let them stay that way no that would just be too easy, time to make things interesting and shake things up. **Sinister laugh**. Hope you are all enjoying this somewhat I know it's been four chapters and nothing major has happened, I'm horrible I know. Nonetheless, please review and tell me if you like it or not!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: It has been a long time coming, but finally, I give you the exciting point in the story and the chapter that changes ever

A/n: It has been a long time coming, but finally, I give you the exciting point in the story and the chapter that changes everything! Sorry it took this long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author, J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 5- Perfect Timing

The morning sun had risen high in the sky on this Saturday morning in September. It was one of those mornings where everything was still and quiet and all was peaceful.

Ginny stirred and rolled over to face her digital alarm clock which read 8:43, she yawned and sat up in her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Looking over at the sleeping Harry next to her, she smiled at the thought of their wonderful night together.

She settled back down and worked her way over to where Harry was sleeping and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry shifted slightly and his eyes blinked open to look at Ginny.

"Morning." He said wearily.

Ginny smiled, "Sleep well?" She asked, knowing full well that neither of them had gotten anymore than three total hours of sleep.

"I slept excellently," he said leaning in and kissing her forehead, "Got any plans for today?"

Ginny shook her head in response, "I was thinking about getting some groceries, but that is just so much work." She complained at the thought of having to do any physical activity what so ever that day.

Harry pulled off the blankets and slid out of the bed, rising to his feet. "Well," he began walking slowly over to Ginny's side of the bed, "Why don't you do that, and I'll stay here and take care of some things."

Ginny already knew what 'things' Harry was about to do, he had to have been referring to getting rid of the things that cluttered up their guest room. She gave no further argument and got out of bed as well.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At precisely 4 o'clock that afternoon, Ginny stammered through the door, arms filled with large brown grocery bags, Harry immediately came to greet her and help with the heavy load.

"Thanks." Ginny said as she placed the last bag on the counter top.

When they had finished putting everything away, Harry broke their long silence, "I took the stuff into town today."

Ginny's heart sank, as she remembered what he was talking about, "And…?"

"And well, I pawned a lot of it and got a good amount of cash to use. Then, I fixed up the room like it used to look."

"Oh." Ginny said softly, for it was the only thing she could manage to say.

"I was thinking I would put the money into savings in case we ever needed a little something extra."

"Yeah that's a good plan." Ginny said turning to look at the mail.

"Ginny, I thought you wanted this, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, I want this done Harry. It's such a relief, but I still can't help remembering everything."

Harry wandered over and embraced Ginny tightly, he understood how hard it was for her, he himself had a difficult time sorting through all of the things and taking them to be sold. But he knew that it was best to get it out of the house, seeing as how they were not going to need any of it now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHP

The month of October came and went, and soon November was upon them. Harry and Ginny had gotten together with Ron and Hermione several times since then and it was starting to be like old times. Harry still went to the Auror office a few days a week, but they were starting to run out of things for him to do there, so he was cut down to two days rather than three. Ginny also was working, four days a week from 10 o'clock until 3:30. All in all, they were happy and enjoying their lives together.

Ginny marched into her house at around one o'clock one day, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"This is just perfect." She yelled aloud, throwing her purse onto the end table. "What a fine mess I've gotten myself into this time, there is no way that Harry is going to like this one bit.

Ginny bit her lip and stood thinking rapidly for a few moments before she walked into the kitchen and drew a glass of water from the tap. She drank it down and began studying her fingernails with keen interest.

She heaved a heavy sigh and her hands dropped to her sides, "I'm in for a fun filled night." She said to herself in a very disgusted tone.

Three hours later, Ginny heard a loud _crack _and rushed to see who had just appeared into her home. It was only Harry, who stood in the entry looking totally drained.

"You're home early today." She said, coming towards him a little.

Harry snorted, "Better get used to it." He growled back at her.

Ginny's face twisted up in confusion, "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry removed his coat and thrust it violently onto the couch, "They told me not to come in anymore, apparently, and there is nothing else that they can allow me to do for them at this time. SO NOW I can just sit around and wait for them to call with an assignment." He bellowed loudly.

Ginny's heart began pounding rapidly in her chest; she felt her temper flare up inside her, "Well," She said grudgingly, "Isn't that just great, because I lost my job today!" She told him before turning on her heels and stomping back into the kitchen.

"You what?" Roared Harry chasing after her, "Ginny you got fired?"

"Yes Harry, I got fired!" She answered him grabbing the plates from the sink and putting them into the cupboards.

Harry scratched his head in thought, "You've only been working there for seven months what—"

"I know I've only been there for seven months!" Ginny interrupted. "There was this woman in there, one of those rich snobby women and she was looking for a coat to wear. So I showed her every coat in the store and the whole time all she did was tell me how 'my manners aren't very good.' And 'this store is so tacky I won't buy from here ever again.' So… I told her to shove it and if she didn't like the store than she wasn't welcome."

"GINNY!" Harry screamed. "Why did you do that?"

Ginny shot him an angry look, "You should have seen this woman, and I've never seen such a prat in all my life! Well as you can imagine she went and told my supervisor and I ended up getting fired."

Harry leaned against the sink and shook his head in disbelief what are we supposed to do now?"

Ginny sighed, "I guess I start looking for another job until something comes up for you."

"I don't believe this." Harry said softly, looking down at his shoes.

Ginny's rage rose again and she looked over at Harry, how could he even start with her when he knew that she had just as bad of a day as he did.

For the rest of the night, the two went without speaking, Harry slept in the guest bedroom and when he woke up the next morning, Ginny had already gone to town, he assumed to find another job.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two weeks later, things had gone from bad to worse. Bills were gathering in heaps on the counters, waiting to be paid. Harry hadn't heard from the Aurors, and Ginny had no success in finding a new job. They hadn't spoken with Ron or Hermione much either, and for that matter they hadn't spoken to one another hardly at all.

Harry had to dip into the money he had gotten from selling the baby supplies just to pay the bills. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for not having an emergency fund, but he knew that this was an emergency.

They had adapted a completely new schedule to their lives in the past few weeks. Ginny would wake up at around six, fix some breakfast and when Harry got up, kissed him goodbye and went job hunting. Harry on the other hand, would eat his breakfast and stay around the house. A few days a week he would go into town to pass the time, and on several occasions he went to the Auror office and asked if anything had come up.

But it was always the same, no work for either of them. They both felt guilty for not speaking much, but they had nothing to talk about, it was all the same old things. Neither of them had told much to Ron or Hermione, they knew that Ginny had lost her job and that Harry was having a tough time finding work; but they knew little of the daily struggle their friends had been battling.

Another day came to them, Harry was awoken by the sound of Ginny's feet running down the hallway. He didn't pay much attention (as he was still weary from sleep) A few minutes later, Ginny crept into their bedroom and tiptoed over to her closet and selected some clothes to wear.

Harry rolled over and greeted her good morning.

Ginny stopped and looked over at him startled, "Oh, you are awake." She said wiping her face.

Harry pulled the glasses from the night table and jammed them onto his nose, Ginny's figure came into focus he saw that she looked pale and tired, "Ginny you look awful. What's wrong?"

Ginny clapped her hands over her face, "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm just really tired." She said with a yawn.

Harry got up from the bed and felt her forehead, it didn't feel hot, but she sure looked sick.

After noticing the concerned look Harry had on his face Ginny spoke again, "Harry I'm fine, just tired. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Harry shook his head, "I think I'm going to go and talk to the Aurors again today, its been about a week since I checked in, there might be something new."

Ginny gave a faint smile, "I'm going to go and apply at some shops today."

"Okay. Well, I'm up now, so I'm going to take a shower and then get an early start, with any luck I can do some errands for them there." And with that Harry walked off down the hall.

Soon Harry had showered and eaten breakfast with Ginny. In no time at all he was out the door, which Ginny couldn't help but think that it was a bit strange that he was in such a hurry.

She sat alone in the dining room and looked at the plates and glasses sitting before her. Her head was throbbing, she had been feeling sick for a while, and today was by far the worst. She rested her head in her hands for a brief minute and then rose from her seat to clear the table.

She wandered aimlessly up the stairs to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. After she dressed and got herself ready for the day she still wasn't feeling much better, and time seemed to be mocking her. It was already past eleven and she couldn't help but feel lazy for not being in town looking for work.

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bath and rubbed her rumbling stomach, and suddenly it hit her.

"_There's just no way. It couldn't be. No, not now." _She debated in her mind. _"I can't be—pregnant? There is just no way that I could be. Is there?" _Then again, for the past week she hadn't been feeling like herself, and today she had actually gotten sick.

She sat and thought for what seemed like hours before she got to her feet once more and walked to the medicine cabinet. She shuffled through the various items, cough syrup, Advil, anti-itch cream; until she reached the very back.

She held the small box in her hands, shaking a bit from her nerves. Ginny knew she had to take the test, thoughts were starting to form in her head about how perfect it would be now for them. But these were quickly diminished by their financial troubles. _"We can get past that, it's no big deal." _She told herself.

Ginny followed the instructions on the box and waited for the results. All the while, her mind racing. Her and Harry had wanted a baby for so long that it would be a miracle to finally have a son or daughter of their own. They hadn't been trying, this appealed to Ginny because she had nearly convinced herself that it was fate. But then again, what about the state of things? Their money troubles were sure to go away, but with all the recent stress maybe it wasn't the best time.

She tried desperately not to think about it, excitement was rising so fast in her that the waiting was tearing her apart. She dashed out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom, taking note of the time with was now just passed noon.

After a few moments of rummaging she found what she was looking for, a picture of her and Harry discovering they were going to have a baby. She looked at Harry and how delighted he was to hear the news and she became even more excited.

When she had finished daydreaming she took the walk back to the bathroom that seemed so desperately long for some reason. She gathered all her emotions and picked up the small stick to see the results.

There it was, clearly in front of her, a solid blue line that was as blue as the ocean.

She was pregnant.

Ginny felt her heart began to beat rapidly, she repeated it to herself over and over again, _she was pregnant_. It sounded so perfect to her, she had to tell Harry at that very second, she couldn't wait but she knew she had to wait until he got home.

For the rest of the day, Ginny couldn't stop smiling, her face even hurt after a few hours. She tried to take her mind off of her excitement by cleaning, but that didn't help much since she was constantly caught in a daydream.

Then finally, after an agonizing three hours, Ginny heard Harry's footsteps on the wooden floor of their entry. She raced from her seat and barreled down the stairs faster than she ever had in her life.

Harry was standing at the counter in the kitchen looking at their latest collection of bills and their other mail that they had received that day. Something was different about him, he looked somehow different—Harry was smiling.

"Harry! Oh Harry! You're home!" Ginny shouted coming up behind him.

Harry dropped the stack of mail he had been paging through, he turned to face her "Yes, I am home." He laughed.

Ginny's heart raced eagerly in her chest, she had to tell him this very second otherwise she might explode.

"You look better." He said suddenly. She nodded and smiled widely, "Hey I've got some amazing news to tell you!" He said remembering, a larger smile growing on his face.

He took Ginny by the hands and looked down at her, "I have some good news to, I think you're going to be really happy." Ginny added.

Harry merely laughed and touched her hair, "I came home as soon as I found out, I can't wait to tell you."

Ginny's curiosity was building, what did Harry know that she didn't? "Well, what is it? What's happened?" She asked softly.

"I went into the office today and they kept me busy delivering mail and things, and then I got called into the main office. And… well, they found an assignment for me! They said that I was the first person on their list for an assignment and something just came up! Isn't that fantastic Gin'? Now we don't have to worry anymore!" Harry explained excitedly, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Ginny had nearly stopped breathing; she took time to replay what she had just heard, oblivious to Harry's hug. Harry finally let her go and gave Ginny a chance to speak. "Yeah, it's great." She said lackadaisically, turning away. There was no way she could tell him now, he would worry too much and be distracted, and run an even greater risk of getting hurt.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned from behind, "Aren't you glad?"

"Of course."

Harry was still skeptical, he had thought his wife would rejoice at this and instead she had no reaction at all. "I finally have work, after almost a whole year. I can finally get our lives back on track and we won't have to worry. It's perfect!" He rambled.

"NO Harry it isn't perfect!" Ginny yelled abruptly.

"Wh—what? I thought you wanted me to find work, now we don't' have to worry about all of these bills and where we will get the money from."

"They want you NOW! Now! After nearly a year with nothing at all, and now all of a sudden your good enough to come in and save the day." Ginny yelled uproariously.

"Ginny it's not like they planned it that way, there weren't many dark wizards out there. This isn't a tough assignment either. I won't be gone long at all but it will be more than enough to turn things around for us."

"They want you to just drop everything and come back on some wild goose chase assignment. It's no different from all the other ones, you'll be gone for months while I sit here and worry." She screamed.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"You need to tell them that you can't do it. They can get somebody else." Ginny said coldly.

"I can't do that!" Harry shouted, "I've already told them that I'll take it. I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Ginny repeated stunned.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I don't understand this, I need the work and we need the money. It's not even dangerous the way they made it sound. A week or two tops is all the time I will be gone."

"It's never NOT dangerous Harry! It is _always _dangerous." Ginny hissed, "You'll be gone and I won't know if you are dead or alive!"

"You know how things work, I can't contact you when I'm away because it could be dangerous for you."

"Tell them you can't do it." Ginny repeated again.

"I don't have a choice, I _have _to do this."

Her temper was getting the best of her again, she needed Harry here, and she knew that they needed the money. But he couldn't leave her, not now, not like this. "I can't keep doing this Harry! I can't keep worrying about you. You don't know what it's like for me."

"This is my job Ginny! It's always been this way and it always will be."

"Then maybe you should quit."

"I can't do that!" Harry screamed at her, "I can't just throw it all away because of you."

Ginny's head snapped up to meet Harry's eyes, he had never said anything like that to her ever before. What did he mean by that? Wasn't she, Ginny, the most important thing to Harry? Did that mean he cared more about his work and his own safety and his wife? She was frozen and couldn't retaliate back. He was saying all of this now? Now, after all these years, after she had just gotten the most wonderful news of her life. Ginny couldn't help but think that Harry was hiding other things from her, but she had not the slightest idea of what.

_CRACK!_

Ron and Hermione stood before them in the center of their kitchen.

Harry whipped around so fast he nearly lost his balance, "Ron—Hermione, this really isn't a good time…" He said sternly, but he was interrupted.

"Sorry to bother you, but we just had to come straight over mate." Ron said, taking Hermione by the shoulders and hugging her tightly.

'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Hermione yipped excitedly, jumping up and down flashing the ring on her left hand.

Harry seemed to forget completely about the argument and went over to hug his two best friends and congratulate them. Ginny walked over and jumped ecstatically with Hermione.

"When did this happen?" She managed to force herself to ask.

"Only last night." Hermione told her holding out her hand for her to examine the sparkling ring.

Ginny smiled and looked at the ring. She was so happy for her friends, but she would have been happier if her and Harry weren't mid-fight, and she had to hold in the biggest secret she had ever had in her life. It was hard to be as giddy as Hermione with everything hanging over her head. It was just like all the other times, Ron and Hermione had a way of showing up every time there was something wrong in her and Harry's relationship. They would flaunt their news and boast about how great things were, Ginny had resented them sometimes but was much to shy to ever say anything. She knew they needed to be happy and she cared so much about them she wouldn't dare tell them off when she was upset.

After a few more moments of celebrating, Harry had invited them in to stay and tell them everything about their engagement, (He was obviously excited about things for them and therefore wanted to forget all about the quarrel between he and Ginny.)

Ginny politely excused herself from the scene and walked the steps to the bathroom. Everything was pushing down on her all at once, the stress and the joy of that day. She felt like a horrible person for being upset with Ron and Hermione barging in and proclaiming their perfect new development.

She closed the door soundlessly behind her and fell against the wall, letting tears escape from her eyes and crash to the floor. Her legs went weak and she buried her face into her knees.

Things were worse now than ever. Here she was only a few weeks pregnant, with her husband leaving and now angry with her for her sudden outburst (which Ginny still did not fully understand herself.) Ron and Hermione were as perfect as ever, and once again it was everyone else being happy where as she was not. She felt more alone than ever and couldn't even begin to think what she would do when Harry left the next day.

Ginny sobbed into her hands, she was so scared and nervous she couldn't even think straight. In an instant everything had fallen apart, it was supposed to be the turn around for her and Harry's relationship and instead he was leaving for Merlin knows how long, putting his life in danger and she was staying home alone worrying—just like old times.

A/N: So there we go, I finally have a plot line to this story, and the next chapter is going to get really fired up and make this story loads better. Then I can start with Harry, Ron, and Hermione solving problems (like the summary says) Thanks for reading, I'd really love to hear some reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 6-The Ring Of Fire

Later that night, after Hermione and Ron had departed from the Potter's country home, Ginny and harry were left alone. Neither of them said much, Harry made small talk about how happy he was for their two friends; and Ginny returned it. Then, Harry climbed the stairs to start packing his things for the assignment.

Ginny stayed in the basement for she felt that she could not stand to see Harry packing up his belongings to leave in a little less than twelve hours. Her thoughts were still circling, she was caught in a haze and couldn't break free. All she could think was how angry she was for Harry leaving, she knew that in the back of her mind Harry was right, they did need him to have this job. But she also knew that Harry's work was always dangerous and that more often than not, missions that were supposed to be small and easy usually took the most time.

She finally managed to collect herself and thought about how she had better spend as much of the remaining time with Harry as she could fit in. She walked the stairs and pushed open their bedroom door to see Harry hovering over his blue suitcase stuffing it with clothes and an assortment of gadgets he was going to need.

Harry looked up at his wife standing in the doorway, looking glum. "Ginny. I know you are worried, but I know that this is the best thing for us. It's what we need right now. I am going to try my hardest to get this done as quickly as I can so I can come back home to you.... in one piece."

Ginny nodded and stepped a bit further into the room, "I know you are right about everything Harry, but I was just... well.. today I....that is...this morning... when I wasn't feeling well......"

"Ginny what is it?" Harry pressed.

And suddenly it hit her. Ginny could not reveal to Harry that she was pregnant. She just couldn't, if she did and Harry left for the mission he would be so worried he might get distracted, and the first thing he learned when he became an Auror was that distractions get Wizards killed. Ginny decided she couldn't take that risk, she would have to trust Harry to be back in a week, and then she would tell him.

"Well, when you asked me if I was feeling okay, I really wasn't and after you left.. I missed you Harry, I hate it when you leave." Ginny lied, all though it wasn't a lie because she hadn't been feeling bad and she always missed him when he was gone.

Harry abandoned the shirt he was folding and walked over to Ginny, he hugged her tightly and did not let go for a very long time. "I love you." he whispered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning came all too soon for Ginny, and when she awoke at only 5:30 she felt that the other side of the bed was cold and empty.

Immediately she jumped to her feet, fearing that Harry had already gone. She ran hastily down the steps and caught harry just as he was turning the door handle.

"Ginny! I didn't want to wake you!"

"YOU are NOT leaving without saying goodbye!" Ginny told him, grabbing him aggressively and kissing him.

Harry dropped his bag and kissed his young wife back. They parted nearly two full minutes later. "Please be careful Harry.. please." Ginny pleaded as a few small tears escaped her eyes.

"I always am, but I will be extra careful just for you." Harry said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Ginny embraced him again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After another long moment, Harry let go of Ginny and picked up his bag again, kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked out their front door. It nearly killed Ginny to see him go again, it had been so long since he had a mission she had nearly forgotten what life was like when Harry wasn't around. She wanted to protest angrily and hold him back to keep him from leaving, but she restrained herself and let him leave.

For the rest of that day, Ginny tried not to think about Harry much, though that was next to impossible. She wondered if he was busy fighting already, or if he had been hurt, if he had been partnered with someone, or if they sent him out alone. She didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know everything that happened when her husband left, but she hated the things that came into her mind. Wild and crazy things about what would happen when things went wrong with the mission.

She tried cleaning, and testing out new recipes, but nothing shook her from the coma she was stuck in from her thoughts of Harry.

Finally, at around 5 that evening, Ginny departed from her home, feeling lonely as ever and left for the Burrow.

When she arrived her Mum was busy fixing dinner in their messy family kitchen.

"hey Mum." She said, grabbing a seat at the table.

"Well hello Ginny dear, what great timing you have, here come and help me with these dishes won't you?" said as she set down the heavy pot full of mashed potatoes. "Hermione is coming over for supper soon, it's so great you decided to come over too. Why didn't you bring Harry with?"

Ginny felt her heart sink even further into her chest, "Harry is on a mission for a bit, he left this morning."

looked up, shocked that she hadn't been informed of this until now. "This morning? Well why didn't you come over and tell us so I could have made a nice meal last night to send Harry off?" She inquired.

"Because it was rather short notice actually, he just found out he had to leave last night."

"Oh my, well let's pray he will be all right." said as she used her wand to set the table.

A few moments later had returned home from a day at the Ministry. "Evening Molly, Ginny." He said, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Oh Ginny sweetheart, I heard Harry got another mission today. So sorry he's gone."

"Err, thanks." Ginny said, not sure of what to say.

"Perk up Ginny, Harry will be just fine, I'm sure he's had much worse assignments. best not to worry." urged.

"That's right, I heard that this mission wasn't going to take long, especially not with Harry Potter on the case." Arthur chuckled.

_"That's what they always say. But no one seems to notice that this is different, this mission had no notice whatsoever, and that can't be good at all. They can't possibly know how serious it is that quickly." _Ginny thought to herself.

Soon, Hermione and Ron appeared in the Burrow and took their seats at the table. Hermione was shocked when she learned that her and Ron had intruded on Harry and her last night after they had just learned Harry would be leaving. She apologized several times, and Ginny couldn't help but think of how selfish she had been last night. Ron too apologized, only after being prompted by Hermione of how rude they had been.

"Well, we have some news then." Ron said, setting down his fork, as the dessert was being served.

"Must be big news, Ron you're not touching your cake." teased.

Ron scowled, and turned towards his father, taking Hermione's hand. "Hermione and I are getting married!" He blurted out suddenly.

dropped his fork and began congratulating them through mouthfuls of his own cake, 's eyes welled with tears and she rushed to hug her youngest son and the girl she had always thought of as another daughter.

"Ohh! How lovely dears! I wondered what the holdup was!" said, as she took her seat.

Ron shot his mother a look as if to say, "What do you mean you wondered what the holdup was?" but decided not to say anything in the end.

For the rest of the night, Ginny joined in with the conversation about Ron and Hermione's wedding, grateful that she could think about something other than Harry's absence. For the next two hours the family was caught in chatter of wedding plans and there was an air of excitement and anticipation in the air. Finally, after Hermione and Ginny had made plans to go out the next day, Ginny departed from the Burrow and returned home to the empty house waiting for her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning came quickly, Ginny was very excited to be going out and spending time with Hermione that day. They were going into London to look at things for the wedding. Hermione was very eager to get started with the planning since there was so much to do. She had already set a date, it was to be August 24th at the London Cathedral, with the reception following after the ceremony at the Burrow.

Ginny awoke at around eight and selected her clothes for the day and got into the shower. A half hour later she had showered, dressed, did her hair and make-up and descended the stairs to get some breakfast.

She opened the fridge and peered inside, a pang of queasiness came over her as she looked at the food staring back at her. Ginny crinkled her nose and shit the refrigerator quickly and drew in a few breaths to keep herself from getting sick. As soon as she had recovered she had decided to leave a few minutes early for Hermione's.

When she arrived, Hermione was busy fixing Ron a bit of toast for breakfast. The scent of the toast made Ginny's stomach do somersaults, but she managed miraculously to put it out of her mind.

"Ginny you're here a bit early aren't you?" Hermione asked as she gnawed on her own toast.

"yes, I'm sorry, I just thought you might want to get started really early is all."

"Well of course I would! I'll just finish my toast and we'll be off."

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ron had cleared their dishes and Hermione snagged her purse. "Okay ready. Should we get going?"

"Oh no! Not so fast!" Ron yelped excitedly running after Hermione, who was just inches from the door. " You can't leave the whole day without saying goodbye."

Hermione spun around quickly, just in time to meet Ron's lips with her own. Ginny watched her two best friends standing their consumed by love, she couldn't help but remember that time in her own life when her and Harry had been the very same way. Suddenly, she became very sad and she realized how much she missed Harry after only one day. her head began to ache a bit as she remembered all the troubles they were facing.

Hermione and Ron broke apart, both smiling widely. "Love you." They both said at the same time. Hermione giggled and looked at Ginny who was rubbing her temple. "You okay, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up, and tried to look like she wasn't lonely, and attempted to pass it off that she was feeling perfectly fine. "Yeah, I'm great! Let's go!"

Hermione was a bit skeptical she knew Ginny was lying, but decided not to press the issue as she wanted to be off.

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Four hours later, Ginny and Hermione were walking along the streets, with armfuls of bags filled with books of flower samples, music choices, food options, and the usual wedding paraphernalia. They two women slumped down on a park bench, exhausted.

"We've covered a lot today." Hermione said, wiping her brow. "But I need to take a breather."

"Me too." Ginny said, reaching into her purse for an Advil. She managed to swallow the pills without water because her head was killing her.

"Ginny you don't look very good at all. Are you sure you don't want to call it a day."

Ginny didn't want to disappoint Hermione, she knew how much it meant to her that she as there helping with the wedding plans. She felt she owed it to her friend to help her out after she had been less than welcoming the night she and Ron had shared their fantastic news with them.

"Nope, I'm just a little tired, and I have a headache." Her stomach gave a low murmur, "and a little tired too!" Ginny laughed.

"Let's grab a bite to eat then." Hermione said, getting to her feet once more.

Soon they were sitting in a tiny bistro ordering their lunch. Ginny had been so hungry from not eating breakfast that she ordered a very large chicken oriental salad. Hermione had ordered a fancy sandwich with a ton of toppings. When the food came however, Ginny found it impossible to eat as her stomach was acting up again. She pushed the food away from her and slumped back in her seat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ginny replied forcefully, "Suddenly I'm not very hungry at all.

Hermione finished her lunch and forced Ginny to get a box to take home her food saying that it was such a waste if she did not eat it. Ginny grudgingly did in to Hermione's request and the two were soon out and about once more.

They were walking along a nice street with large trees and flowers planted outside of every one of the tiny shops. Out of nowhere, Hermione let out a shrill squeak. (which nearly caused Ginny to topple over since her head was still bothering her.)

"GINNY LOOK! It's the most beautiful gown I have ever seen!" Hermione yipped, peering into one of the windows outside a bridal shop.

Ginny admired the dress and encouraged Hermione to go and try it on. At first she hesitated, since she thought it was much too soon to begin searching for a dress and there was still a ton of other more important things to be done first. But then she gave in and the two girls walked inside, they were immediately greeted by a friendly sales girl who started showing Hermione all the dresses.

Forty five minutes later, Hermione had a large assortment of gowns she wanted to try on and was shown into the fitting room.

Ginny remained behind and eagerly awaited Hermione to reappear. Her headache had gone from bad to worse, she couldn't understand why it was bothering her so much, but it was painful to even think.

The salesgirl brought Ginny a glass of wine and set one on the table near her for Hermione as well. Ginny's queasiness returned and she put her glass down on the table next to Hermione's.

Just then Hermione opened the door of the fitting room, looking very excited. "I love this dress! And it's only the first I have tried on!" She proclaimed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"It looks beautiful." Ginny told her, ignoring the pain in her head, and the nausea in her gut. Hermione picked d up her wine and proposed a toast, "To... to... a great day!" She said holding the glass upright. Ginny forced herself to her feet and took her own glass and clicked it with Hermione's but did not drink. She heard Hermione babbling excitedly about the other gowns she wanted to try on. Ginny felt like she was spinning in the room, her head was throbbing she couldn't stand the pain. She heard Hermione asking her if she felt all right because she didn't look good at all; and suddenly her legs gave out on her and the room went black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She awoke again after what felt like hours. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced around. She heard buzzing from machines next to her and couldn't possibly think where she was. Suddenly she realized she was in a hospital bed, she tried to sit up but the pain in her head caused her to collapse back into her pillow.

"Ginny! The nurse said not to make any sudden moves!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny saw her standing over her, looking very worried.

She still couldn't think clearly, her thoughts were very cloudy. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the middle of the bridal store! You scared me half to death, and the sales girl went into panic!"

"Oh no." Ginny sighed heavily, then she remembered her baby, "OH MY GOD! Is the baby okay?!" She screamed, ignoring the pain in her brain.

Hermione grabbed a damp washcloth and wiped Ginny's forehead. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Ginny."

Her eyes burned with tears, "is it okay?" she repeated.

"The nurse said that the baby is fine. But you must keep your stress down and keep yourself calm! It's not good for the baby, and if it happens again she said you could have major problems." Hermione said patiently.

Ginny fell against her pillows, very relieved. "Oh thank god."

"Honestly Ginny, how long have you known about this?"

"Only a few days." She answered quietly.

"And Harry?"

"he, he doesn't know." Ginny admitted.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled again, "You haven't even told Harry yet! And here you are in the hospital! He never would have left if he would have known about this."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell him Hermione! If Harry was worried about me he wouldn't be able to concentrate and then he could get hurt!"

"You need to tell him."

"I know, and I will. Soon, I promise. In fact, I will tell him as soon as I get home." Ginny said.

Hermione looked down at her disapprovingly, but she thought it best to not say anything more because it might inflict more stress on her friend.

An hour later, Ginny was released with orders to stay relaxed, and get plenty of sleep. Hermione helped her into bed at her house and said she would check in the next day after she finished with work.

The next morning Ginny was feeling better, her headache was nearly gone, but she still wasn't feeling very well. She managed to eat something and keep it down, and then went back to bed again because she was tired. She realized that yesterday she had caused herself so much stress thinking and worrying about Harry, that combined with not eating anything all day, had caused her to faint.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPPHPHPHP

Ginny felt very hot, like she was burning up, she couldn't breathe and it smelled like smoke. She felt like she was dreaming but it all seemed so real. She awoke with a start and to her horror saw that her room was in flames.

She staggered to her feet and a burst of flames shot out just inches from her face. She fell to her knees, scared to death. She felt herself shaking, the fire was growing higher with every second that passed by. The smoke filled her lungs and she coughed violently. She couldn't get to her feet, all she knew was she needed to get out before the flames suffocated her! Her wand was on the table downstairs, she felt helpless. Slowly, she began to crawl towards the door. Coughing and trying to catch her breath.

She reached for the handle, just mere inches away. The smoke blurred her vision, she felt her skin on fire. She desperately tried to breathe in short breaths of air, but it was useless. The fire was consuming her home at a rapid pace. She saw the handle, reaching with all her might she tried to turn the tiny brass knob. It was too far away.

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

She felt herself go limp, and heard the awful noise of her body hitting the hard floor beneath her with full force. And then.....darkness.

A/N: Well it has been months, but I got the update in. I am sorry this chapter was very long in coming and also very lengthy but I couldn't cut it off because I thought it was better this way. Hope that this is starting to interest you! Please tell me any thoughts you have about the story! Reviews welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the author, J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 7- Tumbling' Down

Hermione stood outside the hospital room pacing back and forth endlessly. her eyes were burning with tears, and she had an enormous knot in her stomach. She was positively worried sick about her best friend, laying in the room just feet from where she was standing, fighting for her life.

She had brought Ginny home the previous night and sent her straight to bed, she came back only a few hours later to check up on her and to offer to stay with Ginny that night (but Ginny absolutely refused.) Ginny had told her that she had contacted Harry and told him the good news, about the baby.

Hermione woke up the next morning and went to work, going back to Ginny's during her lunch break only to find their home in flames. She managed to get inside and found Ginny laying on the floor unconscious, she tried to revive her, but she didn't have time the fire department had been contacted by a neighbor and were rushing inside the home.

It had all happened so quickly, in a matter of minutes Ginny was wheeled down the halls of the Emergency Room, and Hermione was told to wait for information. It had only been forty five minutes, but it felt like an eternity to her; no one had come out of the room to tell her what was going on, the only thing she could imagine was that Ginny had to be still alive; and she was praying and hoping she would survive.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, rushing over towards her, knocking over a table of supplies that a nurse was taking into another patient. "Ohh I'm so- so sorry." Ron muttered, getting to his knees and putting several supplies hastily back on the table.

Hermione ran into him, and Ron embraced her, she sobbed violently in his chest.

"I came as quick as I could, and I'm sorry it took so long. Is Ginny okay?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione coughed and wiped her eyes, separating herself from Ron. "They haven't told me anything yet." She choked out, trying to stop her tears. Ron pulled her closer again and kissed her hair gently.

Hermione could tell it was killing Ron not knowing what was happening to his little sister, and she knew he wanted to know the details of what happened. The only thing he knew was that Ginny was in a fire and Hermione had found her. There were about a thousand questions circling in his mind: Is she alive? Will she ever get through this? How will Harry react? What about the baby? How did the house start on fire?

He felt useless not being able to answer a single one of those questions. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy. He wanted to stay strong for Hermione's sake, but it was his only sister, he felt the pressure building as his eyes burned with tears.

Hermione sniffed, "Should I call your mum?"

Ron choked back more tears, "No, no, not until we know what's going on."

Just then the door to the room swung open violently, and at least half a dozen doctors and nurses rushed out, pushing Ginny's bed hurriedly.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed when she saw Ginny lying there feebly.

Ron broke away from Hermione momentarily, "Hey! Hey!! Excuse me, that's my sister! Can you tell me what's going on?!" He screamed.

The nurses were speeding Ginny from sight further and further down the hallway, one young female nurse with black hair turned back and took a few steps towards him, removing the mask over her face. "Sir, you need to stay calm, go out to the waiting room. We are just moving her into the ICU. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything other than she is stable, for now." And with that the nurse turned and hurried to catch up to the others.

Ron heard Hermione squeal faintly behind him, falling against a chair crying harder. His throat tightened as more tears escaped his eyes. He rubbed his aching head and buried his face into his hand s, trying to contemplate what was happening. He didn't know if his sister was going to live or die, he didn't even know how serious it was. He wished more than anything that Hermione had gotten there sooner so that she could have taken her to the Wizards hospital, Saint Mungo's.

Hermione came up behind him and took his hands into hers. Ron leaned into her and rested his head against hers. They stood in the middle of the ER, clueless as to what was happening as the commotion around them continued, it seemed like they were invisible, their pain was invisible; they were in a sea of doctors, nurses, and specialists who were all rushing around to other emergency patients.

After a few moments, Hermione led him into the waiting room and for the first time they realized that they were not alone. They saw the pain and heartache that was all around them, there were people rushing in and out, trying to find out what was going on and what was happening to their own loved ones.

Hermione watched as one doctor approached and attractive young woman, only a few years older than her, and she heard him tell the woman that her husband had about three days left to live. She watched the woman collapse onto the floor in agony as her daughter stood back confused as to what was happening. Hermione's heart went out to the woman and her daughter, she saw that they were not the only ones suffering, there were dozens of people who were anxiously awaiting similar news, no one knew what was going on. And finally, Hermione noticed that at any moment, her and Ron could be getting the same news: that Ginny only had a few days to live.

A/N: Hi there, this chapter is very short, but I just wanted to build anticipation to what was going to happen. I wanted to provide an inside look as to what Ron and Hermione were experiencing as well as what was happening around them. The next chapter will be up shortly, I'm thinking later today, or tomorrow. Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 8- Saving' Grace

Nearly an hour and a half had passed Ron and Hermione by, with still no word. Neither one of them were speaking much, for they were both too worried about Ginny's life. Hermione was praying that she was going to be okay, she knew that if she was stable she must have a chance. She didn't know what to say to Ron, nothing would help him to stop worrying or calm him down and Hermione knew this.

For the past half hour, Ron was busy filling out papers on Ginny, and Hermione sat in silence thinking. After Ron had completed this, he got to his feet and walked over to the desk. The room had seemed to calm down a bit now, there were only a few people around who were waiting for news about minor injuries. The woman whose husband was sick was gone, and so was her daughter; Hermione imagined that she had gone to spend time with him.

Ron inquired about his sister again, and the receptionist told him that she hadn't heard anything yet, and when she did, she would tell him right away. Ron looked at his feet, and started back to the chair where he had been sitting next to Hermione.

"Ron." Hermione said quietly, moving closer to him. "You know that she will be fine. She has to be." Hermione was not certain about this, and she knew that she didn't sound the least bit convincing, but she had to try and say something.

"Yeah." Ron sighed heavily.

Hermione gripped his hand, "She's going to be okay."

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Finally, after a few more minutes of sharp silence, the big doors swung open and the doctor called Ron's name. He immediately hurried towards him, Hermione following closely behind.

'What can you tell us?"

"Is she going to be all right?" Hermione added.

The doctor gave a small smile, "Why don't the two of you come with me." He said, turning and walking back through the doors he had just came from.

Hermione and Ron looked at one another, and then hastened after him. After a short walk, down several long hallways, they found themselves in the middle of the Intensive Care Unit. The large waiting room was lit softly, and was very calming in there, it was totally empty. There were magazines sprawled all over the tables, and big comfy armchairs for people to sit in. There was even a computer for people to use while they waited.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his and held on to it very tightly as he asked the doctor again.

"Well Ron, my name is Doctor Sherwood, your sister Ginny is in critical condition right now; and she is in a coma..."

Ron swallowed hard, Hermione tried to hold back her tears as Doctor Sherwood continued.

"She is badly burned, but they should heal in time. At this point in time, I'm totally baffled, I have to be honest. I Don't know how she survived, she's not the picture of health but she is in as good of condition as can be expected."

Both Hermione and Ron gave a sigh of relief at this news, they paused a moment to share a brief hug. Hermione was the first to break the newly fallen silence, "And... what about her baby?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"You see, that's what baffles me young lady. We are still running tests, and waiting on their results, but the fetus is still alive! It's nothing short of a miracle." The doctor told them pleased.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled, "That's wonderful! Oh Ron, isn't that great."

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and leaned against the wall to steady himself, with a smile he said, "Yeah, it is a miracle."

Doctor Sherwood spoke again suddenly, "Now I must remind you, she is in a very unstable state. I can't guarantee that she will make a full recovery, not until we get the test results at least, and I certainly can't say that her baby will survive. But for now, both mother and child are doing well. "

"When can we see her?" Ron asked excitedly, trying to ignore the part about his younger sister not 'making it'.

"I'm afraid you can't just yet, but you can wait here, it may be awhile, but I promise you I will do all that I can to help your sister, and will bring you any news as soon as we know something."

"Thank you." Hermione said, before the doctor turned to leave. She looked behind her, to see Ron settling in on the couch. "See Ron, I told you she would be fine."

Ron looked up at her, "She's fine for now Mione', but for how long? You heard what he said, they are both fine but who's to say something else couldn't happen? She is in a coma after all."

Hermione knew he was right, but she had to keep hope that Ginny would be okay. "Let's just pray for the best." She told him gently, kissing the top of his head.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the doctor hadn't returned and Ron and Hermione were sitting in silence once again. They had paged briefly through a few magazines, but couldn't focus on them in the slightest.

"I think that I should tell Mum." Ron spoke suddenly. "Even if we don't know much, we can tell her what's happened."

Hermione nodded in response.

Ron cleared his throat, "Maybe you should contact harry."

"But Ron! He's on a mission, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, but harry needs to know what's going on. He would want to, they can just get someone else for the mission is all."

Hermione crinkled her forehead with concern, "Yeah, okay, I'll try."

"All right, then, I'll go to the burrow. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron said, kissing Hermione goodbye, before walking into the bathroom so that none of the Muggles saw him.

Hermione sat down on the chair nearest her, and opened her purse. She searched frantically for a few moments before she gripped the small gold coin at the bottom of her purse.

It was the coins they had made during their fifth year at Hogwarts, everyone in Dumbledore's Army had one, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had all kept theirs. Hermione had made sure that the other coins were deactivated, and the friends had agreed they would only use the coins in an extreme emergency. And so far, they hadn't had to use them since they left Hogwarts.

The coin glowed at Hermione's touch, and she held her breath, waiting for Harry to appear before her at any second. Everyone who had the coins would feel it, but since Ron already knew why she was using it he wouldn't come back.

She put the coin in her pocket and began pacing the floor rapidly. After a full ten minutes, there was a loud pop, the distinct sound of someone apparating into a room.

Hermione spun on her heels and came face to face with harry, who was looking very confused. "Harry!" She screamed rushing to him, "You're hurt!"

Harry was clutching his head, which was bleeding severely. "It's nothing Hermione, I just bumped my head when I fell is all. What's going on. Why did you call me? Has something happened?"

"Just sit down for a moment Harry." Hermione commanded. She wandered over to the receptionist across the room, who hadn't noticed a thing. "Hi there, I was wondering if you could go and get me some... some jello from the cafeteria?" She said to the woman nervously.

"Ma'm, I can't leave the desk." The woman was in her forties, and was very heavy, she had a face that resembled a toad, and was dressed in a sickly shade of pink.

"oh, well then. Err, can you look at your files for me and find the one for my husband, is name is.... Phil.....Phil umm, Phil Parsnip!"

The woman gave Hermione a skeptical look, but she got to her feet and went into the back portion of the room where the files were kept.

Hermione rushed back to Harry and pulled out her wand. In only a few short seconds she had healed his head wound.

"Thanks Hermione." harry said, still rubbing his forehead. "Now what's going on?!"

"Miss! I can't seem to find anyone by that name." The receptionist called.

"Oh... Silly me, I must be thinking of a different hospital, thank you!" She said loudly, not bothering to get up and walk over to the woman.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to get a good look at the plump girl manning the desk. "Hermione tell me what's the emergency, I was in the middle of something!"

Hermione hung her head and breathed deeply, "Harry, its Ginny..."

"WHAT!" Harry bellowed abruptly, causing the woman at the desk to look up.

"Calm down." Hermione said.

"No, what's happened? Is she all right? Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"Harry! Just listen!" Hermione said forcefully, "There was a fire at your house. It was just lucky that I went to check on her during my lunch break. I tried to get her to Saint Mungo's but, the fire department was already on the way and I didn't have time. When I got there she was passed out on the floor of your bedroom, and soon she was brought here. "

Harry's face went abnormally white, Hermione went on. "The doctor just spoke with us about an hour ago, she's burned really severely, and is in a coma, but for now she is stable, just in critical condition. We don't know much yet, the doctors are running a lot of tests. But she's alive Harry, and so is the baby!"

There was a very long silence, as Harry tried to contemplate what he was being told, "Wait, baby? What--What baby? "

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "Your baby Harry. Ginny didn't tell you? She told me she had told you last night."

"Hermione what are you talking about? I haven't talked to Ginny since I left."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Well yesterday Ginny came shopping with me, she had a terrible headache all day and her stomach was bothering her, she fainted in the middle of the bridal store and ended up in the hospital. She didn't even tell Ron or I! And when the nurse told her that the baby was fine, I made Ginny promise to tell you. She went home and when I stopped back at your house later that night, she told me that she had told you the good news!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my god! I don't, I don't believe this. Where is she? I _need _to see her. You're sure she's fine? What's taking them so long?!"

Hermione lowered her head, "Harry just try and relax, that's all I know. The doctor told Ron and I we couldn't see her yet..."

"But I need to see her now!" Harry yelled. He ran up to the woman at the desk and asked about his wife.

"Sir are you her husband?"

"YES!"

"Just a minute, I will page Doctor Sherwood for you." The woman told him patiently. Harry turned around and leaned against the desk, rubbing his aching head. Hermione stepped closer to him and gave him a large hug.

"The doctor will come and talk to you in a few minutes."

Harry ignored the woman and hugged Hermione tighter. "Where's Ron?" He asked suddenly.

"He's gone to tell his parents. He should be back soon." Hermione said quietly.

"You must be Ginny's husband." Doctor Sherwood said from behind them.

"Yes, that's right!" Harry said, breaking from Hermione and rushing over to him. The doctor relayed the same information that he had given Ron and Hermione and answered a few of his questions.

"I'm still waiting on the tests, I don't know what's going to happen, but like I said to your friends, it's a miracle that she is still with us, not to mention the baby."

"Please, can I see her." Harry pleaded, allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes.

The doctor thought for a moment, "Well you are her husband, and she is stable for now. You can see her, just remember that she is in coma and won't wake up so do not be alarmed."

"yes, of course."

"All right then, step this way." Sherwood said kindly.

Hermione followed them down another hallway, not too far from the waiting room. "This is her room, I'll go and check on the test results now so I can tell you more."

Harry ignored him and pushed open the door, Hermione stayed behind and watched through the tiny window. Ginny was laying there burns all over her arms, her face had several bandages on it, and there were a t least a dozen machines hooked up to her. Her eyes filled with tears again at the terrible sight before her.

She watched harry fall to his knees and take her hand into his own. He got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, which was slightly burnt. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He wiped his eyes with a shaky hand and settled down closer to his young wife's lifeless body.


End file.
